Propuesta
by MilyV
Summary: Universo Alterno. Sentado en un banco, Shura aguarda por la llegada de Aioros. ¿Qué podría traer Aioros entre manos?


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar la luna. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sería una noche larga, pensó. De vez en cuando, se daba la vuelta. Jugaba con su teléfono, mientras que aguardaba por él. Golpeaba suavemente el suelo con la punta de su pie. Aquella espera parecía eterna.

Shura buscó en su bolsillo por un cigarrillo. Negó con la cabeza, había dejado de fumar hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, se le antojaba uno en ese instante. Se mordió los labios, tenía que calmarse. Sabía que en cualquier momento él llegaría.

Se preguntaba por qué Aioros había escogido aquel sitio. Se hallaba sentado sobre una banca, frente a una fuente de agua. Era en aquel lugar donde se habían conocido tiempo atrás. Shura dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel entonces? Cuatro años, más o menos. Era probable que Aioros supiera la fecha exacta. ¿Qué más daba? Ese día su vida había cambiado.

_Estaba apurado por llegar a su casa. Sin embargo, parecía que la vida no pensaba en facilitarle dicha tarea. Al parecer, había una huelga que estaba impidiendo que el tráfico se moviera. Gracias a ello, el ómnibus había llegado mucho más tarde a la parada. Decidió bajarse mucho antes y tomar un atajo por aquel parque._

_A eso había que añadirle el hecho de que el sol estaba mucho más insoportable que de costumbre. A la mitad de la plaza, se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado de sudor y que deseaba tomar algo de agua antes de proseguir. _

_Suspiró. Necesitaba un respiro. Compró una botella de agua y se sentó cerca de la fuente. Estaba agotado. Le habían despedido del trabajo. _

—_Reducción de personal —Refunfuñó para sí. Al menos había tenido la sensatez de ahorrar dinero. _

—_¿Tú también perdiste tu trabajo? —Una voz que provenía de su izquierda preguntó. _

_Shura miró de reojo al hombre que se había sentado al lado de su banco. Lo último que necesitaba era una conversación de poca monta. Necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de llegar a su apartamento. Ciertamente su compañero de habitación no le facilitaría un ambiente de silencio. _

_Estuvo a punto de pedirle que le dejara en paz. Que se perdiera de su vista. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Aquella mirada amable se lo impedía. Quizás era el cansancio y el hecho de que había sido un día extremadamente largo. Shura no podía explicarlo. Se limitó a tomar de la botella de agua que había comprado de un vendedor ambulante. _

—_Un mal día —Shura contestó, sin dejar de contemplar aquellos ojos azules que estaban sobre él. _

—_Mañana será mejor —Aioros sonrió. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por la certeza de sus palabras. _

_Shura examinó su rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron en aquel momento. Se preguntó si aquello era lo que podía denominarse encuentro mágico. Ciertamente, aquel hombre lo estaba hechizando de a poco, por más ridículo que fuera. _

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Shura y éste se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba Aioros y esos enormes ojos azules de los que nunca tenía suficiente.

—Llegas tarde —le recriminó.

Aioros sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

—Ah, es que el tráfico estaba una locura —respondió éste, antes de acariciar una de las mejillas de su pareja:—Pero lo importante es que he llegado, ¿no es así?

Shura negó con la cabeza. Quería decirle que quizás debió haber salido antes, a sabiendas del estado de las avenidas. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No tenía sentido arruinar aquella velada con reproches.

—Me alegro que hayas venido —Shura admitió. Aunque las demostraciones de afecto en público le incomodaban un poco, permitió que Aioros le tocara de ésa manera en frente de otra gente.

Aioros se sentó en el banco frente a la fuente y esperó que Shura tomara asiento a su lado. Aquella sería una noche aún más especial que el día en que se habían conocido. Se había roto la cabeza pensando en cómo lograr dicha hazaña y cuando se percató de que la solución estaba frente a él, casi se ahogó de la risa. Sin embargo, ahora le tocaba encontrar el coraje para terminar lo que había empezado.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Shura fue directo al grano. Se estiró un poco en el asiento, sin apartar los ojos de su pareja.

—¡Oye! No hay apuro, no hay apuro —Aioros necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Shura le tomó de la mano, sin decirle nada más. Había algo reconfortante en ello. En ese instante, Aioros supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Había algo que deseaba preguntarte —Aioros miró al suelo antes de tomar una larga bocanada de aire.

—¿Qué? —Shura arqueó una de sus cejas. Se le vino un montón de ideas a la mente, pero no estaba seguro de qué podría tratarse —¿Acaso Aioria quiere mudarse de nuevo con nosotros? —Intentó adivinar.

—¡No, no! —Aioros se echó a reír. Adoraba a su hermano pequeño, pero le gustaba la privacidad que disfrutaba con Shura desde que Aioria se había mudado de allí.

Shura comenzaba a ponerse algo impaciente. Trató de recordar cada una de las conversaciones que había mantenido con Aioros en los últimos días. Sí, le había notado algo distraído, pero no le había dado mayor importancia. Le había culpado al estrés. Ahora se preguntaba si había hecho mal en ignorarlo.

Aioros se separó de Shura por un instante y empezó a buscar algo en su chaqueta. Tras una pequeña pelea con su ropa, finalmente dio con lo que estaba buscando: Una cajita. Volvió a suspirar, antes de ponerse de pie. Por supuesto, Shura le imitó, pensando que iban a irse de allí.

—¿Puedes sentarte por un momento? —La sonrisa en el rostro de Aioros había desaparecido por completo.

—Estás preocupándome —Shura contestó antes de volver a tomar asiento.

—Nos conocimos en este lugar hace dos años. ¿Te acuerdas? Los dos perdimos nuestro empleo el mismo día —La sonrisa regresó, tal brillante como la luna que se alzaba en el firmamento.

Shura se limitó a asentir y a estudiar el rostro de su pareja.

—No podría olvidarme de ello nunca —Había algunos detalles que tal vez se le escapaban, pero estaba seguro de que lo más esencial de ese día lo tenía grabado en su mente.

Aioros dio una pequeña patada al aire, tratando de conectar las ideas. Había ensayado varias veces aquel discurso, mientras que iba al trabajo o cuando Shura se ausentaba del apartamento que ambos compartían. Sin embargo, llegado el momento, parecía que las palabras se le habían borrado del cerebro.

—No creí que en ese momento mi vida pudiera cambiar tanto —admitió Aioros. Sus ojos azules resplandecían a la par que hablaba. Miró la diminuta caja que mantenía en su mano y luego de unos largos segundos en silencio, se agachó.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Shura estaba poniéndose más nervioso, conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Aioros abrió la caja que contenía el anillo de plata que había mandado acuñar para aquella ocasión. Luego posó sus ojos sobre los de su pareja. Estaba listo para hacer aquella pregunta.

—¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? —preguntó y luego se aclaró la garganta un par de veces. Su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora.

Shura abrió varias veces la boca pero no pudo responder. Sí, habían hablado varias veces de matrimonio pero no esperaba que Aioros tomara la iniciativa tan rápidamente.

El tiempo parecía que se había detenido en aquel momento. El sudor caía por la frente de Aioros. No obstante, no iba a presionar a su pareja para que le diera una respuesta de inmediato. Por supuesto, ello hubiera sido lo ideal, pues no quería quedar como un idiota frente a los curiosos que estaban observando la escena.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Aioros.

—Bueno… —Shura levantó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa apenas visible:—No puedo decir que no, si lo pones así.

Aioros rodó sus ojos.

—Vamos, deberías ser más romántico —le motivó este:—¡Mis rodillas me están matando! —añadió para que se apurara.

—Sí, acepto. Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo —Shura asintió antes de mirar hacia otro lado, por la vergüenza que sentía.

Después de dejar que le pusiera el anillo en el dedo, Shura se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Aioros para que hiciera lo mismo. Aioros colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su prometido y ambos intercambiaron un dulce beso que parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Con la luna como su testigo, iban a empezar un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
